


Incarnate of the sea (W.I.P) (NOT DONE)

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Betrayal, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Deities, F/M, Hatred, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistakes, Multi, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Revenge, Survivor Guilt, Tags Are Hard, goddess intervenes a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: Lance is a herbal medicine worker that lives just outside a little town overlooking the ocean. Lotor owns most the land the town is on and he finds Lance to be quite enthralling. Keith is a sailor who comes into town at just the right time, and leaves at the wrong.





	Incarnate of the sea (W.I.P) (NOT DONE)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how this is going to turn out but, I'm inspired and that hasnt happened in a while, soo.

Lance smiled at the woman. He was glad he'd been able to help. The town's doctor hadn't been able to help her husband at all. She'd gone to Lance as a last resort, he was known as something of a witch doctor. It hadn't been magic at all, he'd just made a simple a simple infusion to help clear his mind and his lungs. 

"Please, you must take something." She urges, trying to force coins at him. 

"No, Ma'am, I won't be taking your hard earned money like that."  He told her shaking his head. 

"Please, I'd be insulted if you took no payment." She said. 

Lance could tell they didnt have much, so he looked around before his eyes settled on a large shell. "May I?" He asked motioning towards it, she nodded and he picked it up and put it to his ear with a smile. "Mmmm, You can hear the ocean." He breathed softly. 

"If you wanted to hear the ocean, laddie, you could just step outside." She said, almost confused. 

"I do, suppose you're right, Ma'am." He said with shrug. "Though, if you'll let me, I'd like to take this as my payment." He held the shell out towards her. 

She bit her lip, unsure if that were actually enough of a payment, finally she sighed and nodded. "It's yours. Thank you, again, for everything." Her voice was soft, full of emotion. 

Putting away the conch into his side bag he crossed the room to her. Tenderly he clasped her hands in his own. "Ma'am, please. I'm wholly relieved that I could ease the pain this household was going through." 

Sniffling she nodded and whipped at her eyes. 

'Hush now, no more tears." He spoke softly. "Your husband is fine and your daughter won't be fatherless." He pressed one hand to her swollen belly. 

She looked at him wide-eyed and silent tears fell from her eyes. 

Lance nodded and made to leave and turned to make one last look at her. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

Lance simply gave her another nod before leaving. As soon as he was passed the doors he let out a heavy sigh. There was always a chance his help wouldn't work. And for those times all he could do was help alleviate pain while the person died, or if they wanted to end it quickly he'd administer a quick working poison and sit with them while they died. He found that family didnt want to watch a loved one pass through the veil. He didnt blame them. death was always. it was never easy. there was always some pain. 

But, at least now he had another shell for his collection. With one final sigh, he patted his bag and headed to town. If he were to keep working for free like this he'd need more things. More herbs and spices form the apothecary, some bread and cheeses from the market. Just enough to sustain him. Lance could only Hope that Lotor wouldn't be out and about. Lately, he'd been even more persistent in his advances. It was almost unnerving how he seemed to know where Lance was. 

He loved living by the sea, Cuba was nice, Cuba had been paradise, Cuba had been home, but Cuba hadn't allowed for him to expand in his trade any more than he had been. Here on the mainland, he had access to books and word of mouth, and he'd learned so much more than he'd known back in Cuba. Of course, he kept his grandmothers book of curses, plagues, hexes, hoax, potions, and medicines. She'd been a real witch, he just read and followed directions. 

As he walked in the door to the bakery jingled. The girl looked up and smiled warmly. 

"Lance, darling!" She said leaving the counter and coming to hug him. 

"Shay." He said as she lifted him slightly into the air. 

"Oops, sorry Lance," She said sheepishly. "You hardly come around anymore." 

"I am a very busy man." He said cracking his knuckles. "My skills are in demand." 

"Ah, yes. Our local witch doctor." She teased

"I prefer the term 'healer'."  He clarified. 

"Healer." She corrected with a smile. "Hunk should be back any day now. I can't wait. I feel like its been ages." 

"Are you serious?" He asked smiling widely. "why haven't you told me sooner?" He asked trying to get more information.

"I would have! But you've not come into the bakery!" She exclaimed. 

"I thought they'd not be back for at least three months." 

"He said they're coming back earlier to restock the skip." 

"Does Allura know?" He asked knowing the ship's captain Shiro was soft on her.

"No, he said the captain wanted to surprise her." 

"How romantic. It'll be nice to see them before they leave to sea again." He said not knowing if he'd have the time for it. 

"Lance McClain, if you don't come to visit you'll break his poor heart." She scolded lightly. Her Hunk loved Lance like a brother, and she couldn't begin to understand how disappointed he would be if they didnt meet at least once. 

"But with you in his sights, he can't be too sad." He said with a light smile. 

"Mark my words McClain, if you don't show your face we'll just have to come up to that hut of yours." She threatened him.

"Oh no ma'am, My workshop is no place for a lady." 

"If I am there i is a place for a lady, Or would you turn me away?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone enjoyed and maybe wants more of this please leave a comment. otherwise, it'll stay an unfinished one-shot.


End file.
